


The Fallen Star

by CrimsonShades



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Call the cops, Hide yo kids, Hide yo sistah, Hide yo wife, Rapist Bill is back in town, This is a trigger warning stop bitching at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonShades/pseuds/CrimsonShades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfortunately for Mabel, she just so happens to be a member of the wrong family, having been in the wrong town at the wrong time, having had the wrong boy for a twin brother and having crossed the wrong demon one too many times. Two wrongs may or may not make a right but five are going to take a turn for the horrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fallen Star

"How...?" Dipper croaked, after taking quite a while to process the scene that was playing out in front of him.  
"Wrong question, Pine Tree!" came the answer in a far too chipper voice.  
Dipper blinked. His thoughts were viscous like tree sap, his brain seriously struggling to understand how the triangular demon had managed to get inside a human body that was quite obviously not possessed. Either that, or he had managed to find a blond, slender, tall man who was wearing a golden, triangular eye patch, a yellow suit with bow tie and top hat and a wide grin, although the latter had probably not been part of the package until the demon had opened and slipped into it.  
A gloved finger was lifted, before the belonging hand returned to its respective spot. "I'll give you a hint."  
Dipper swallowed. His throat felt dry as the Egyptian desert. _Pyramids._ He randomly had to think of the tall, triangular buildings.  
"You want the Journal."  
His voice sounded strange and distorted in his own ears. Maybe it was the soft trace of fear in it that caused this effect.  
"That's a beginning."  
Dipper couldn't take his eyes off the creature that was sitting on his sister's bed, facing him.  
Much less his sister, who was also facing him. Sitting on the creature's leg.  
He could see his own reflection in her wide opened eyes. She hardly dared to blink, much less breathe.  
She didn't dare to lift her gaze to stare at the reason for her untypical silence.  
Her beloved pet pig that was suspended in mid-air and hovering beneath the ceiling, surrounded by a blue glow that kept it afloat and, judging from its lack of movement, also frozen in time.  
The threat was unspoken, yet effective.  
_Do as I say or the pig will face the consequences._  
Almost as effective as the other, just as unuttered, threat, that had Dipper baffled.  
Mabel sitting on the demon's leg, hers spread, her panties around her ankle and the monster's gloved hands precariously close to the hem of her shirt, resting on her thighs almost gently.  
She must have understood it too, judging from the look in her eye.  
When his hands suddenly shot up to touch her hips, she whinced, a reaction that drew but a soft chuckle from Bill, his cat-like eye was resting on his hands. Dipper could see his own puzzled expression in the golden eye patch.  
He had to swallow again.  
"Beginning?"  
"You see, Pine Tree," began the demon conversationally as he lightly pushed against Mabel, sliding her crotch over his leg, causing her cheeks to flush and her teeth to dig into her trembling lips to keep any sound from escaping, "you and your sister here," he pulled her up again, only to repeat the process, "have gotten in my way one too many times. Wouldn't you agree?"  
A muffled yelp escaped Mabel's shut lips and she jerked slightly, but Dipper was the one to nod in reluctant agreement. Considering he was the one the demon was primarily adressing, this should be alright.  
"Costing me a valuable deal..." Bill's lips were close to Mabel's ear, his breath hitting her already reddened cheeks as he spoke, causing her to whince all the more. Aside from that, she didn't dare to move.  
From how blurred her brother and his half of the room were suddenly getting, she assumed that tears were dwelling up in her eyes. It was hard to tell though. She felt as though ice water was coursing through her veins much rather than blood. Everything was numbed besides the tingling in her crotch that only increased with each time Bill slid her over his leg.  
"Kept getting in the way of things, _blew me up_..."  
His voice was soft, but there were unforgiving vibrations in it that, as soon as Dipper had picked them up, sent shivers down his spine.  
Mabel gulped and immediately froze completely when the cat pupil rested on her and the demon pulled her on his lap. She twitched softly.  
"What do you want then? Please, I-" Dipper didn't even know how to finish the sentence. This whole scenario was too absurd to be true. Bill couldn't be threatening to be about to rape his sister in front of his very eyes, just to teach the two of them a lesson.  
He couldn't.  
He wouldn't.  
He would.  
The gloved fingers slid down to her thighs again and softly opened them until she was sitting in a more than suggestive pose on the demon's lap, clearly as incapable of dealing with the situation as Dipper was.  
"The Journal."  
"The-the Journal. Right."  
His hands were shaking violently as he handed it over, Mabel's eyes silently begging for help. He tried to look as encouraging as humanly possible. _It's going to be alright. Don't worry. I got this. Don't worry._  
A slight smile danced onto her face.  
Meanwhile, Dipper fought back the frown the demon's satisfied smirk was drawing on his, when the slender digits encompassed the book.  
Keeping Mabel, whose expression as telling tales of how she was falling to pieces, seated on his lap, Bill briefly paged through the book, before simply placing it behind him.  
Dipper exhaled deeply.  
"Now... Let her g-"  
He was interrupted by Mabel letting out a loud yelp as Bill pulled her up while simultaneously sliding his tongue across her neck.  
"Oh, but I'm not done with you yet, my lovelies. Pine Tree. And Shooting Star." He lowered his voice to a mere whisper as he lowered her, too.  
She screamed at a deafening volume as he broke her in.  
"Now, now." He cooed. "You don't wanna alarm the whole town, do you?"  
She whimpered softly, tears were streaming down her cheek, but she shook her head before lowering it, obviously deciding to get this over with. A brief glance at the ceiling revealed her motiv for this being nothing but the well-being of Waddles.  
Dipper felt his heart break.  
Mabel gasped for breath as Bill continued. His progression was mercifully slow, but he steadily forced his entire length inside of her. The wet warmth wrapping around him made him groan and as a soft moan chimed from her, he couldn't help but thrust up, eager to fill her completely.  
She twitched again, causing more tear drops to run over her tinged cheeks and quickly bit down on her lips again, pushing every last drop of blood out of the sensitive tissue, just to prevent any more noises from escaping.  
Even when Bill licked her again.  
He was clearly enjoying himself, slowly increasing in force, as much as her tightness would allow it. She was so small, so fresh, so unspent. The way she was wriggling, writhing, squirming helplessly and arching her back from sensations she didn't want to feel and feelings she didn't want to be true.  
It was simply adorable.  
Bill wanted to savor the flavor. Already, there was a slight difference, now, that he had stripped her of her innocence. The difference in taste was fractional, but it would not escape a demon such as himself. He felt a content shiver run down his spine and the expression of complete shock and helplessness on Pine Tree's face drew a low purr from him.  
"Waddles..." sobbed Mabel.  
"Oh come on." He growled and punished her by thrusting slightly harder than before. She gasped breathlessly. "This is hardly the time to think about your little pork chop," he pressed out between heavy breaths. He thought about kissing her, just for the sake of shocking the two even more, but was quickly thrown off-track when she dug her fingers into his thighs, in an attempt to cope with the pain that was filling her completely.  
As Bill let out another groan, he raised a hand to hike up her shirt, allowing Dipper to glance at his large member, forcefully entering the small entrance that was still being stretched with each movement, at the spot where his sister and a nightmare monster were connected, at the spot from where a few drops of blood were hitting the floor.  
Dipper could only imagine her pain and quickly forced himself to look away from the horror and to behold her tortured face instead. He wanted to do something, but he had no idea what to. He couldn't just tear her away from Bill, could he? Would that pour even more pain into her system? Could she ever forgive him? And just what was he supposed to do?  
He couldn't look away, it would make him feel even more like a traitor and like leaving her alone. But wasn't he already? Seeing how he was simply staring like an imbecile, not moving a muscle to aid her.  
"I'm so, so sorry." He basically pushed these words out of the deepest parts of his gut. For some reason, each word felt like a lie, though it honestly wasn't.  
Mabel just shook her head and forced her eyes half open to flash a very fake smile of encouragement, before clawing the demon's legs again as he slammed against her walls.  
Suddenly, Bill pulled her down and resumed to simply grind against her throbbing insides. It was a lot less painful than his thrusting. In fact, Mabel felt a strange spark being set free inside of her and was shocked beyond belief when she understood that her body was actually starting to enjoy this.  
She let out another whimper at the realization and her suffering caused Bill's cock to twitch inside her convulsing tightness, another feeling that made her writhe. As she involuntarily arched her back and leaned her head against him, she let out an unrestrained moan. Despite immediately slapping her mouth shut, both, Dipper and Bill had caught the small noise.  
Dipper's expression was beyond aghast. Had he ever been capable of coping with the circumstances, now was the moment when this had ceased.  
Bill quickly figured out the exact location of her weak spots, that made her entire body tremble from the pleasure. She was desperately trying to claw his legs, suit, anything, desperate for some support as his movements grew less rhythmic and more half-heartedly. He was clearly nearing his peak. His already heavy breath kept catching and her convulsing around him did little to help. Both their chests heaved in unison, both struggled to breathe, she was shaking uncontrollably for various reasons and Dipper was just watching this. Stunned. Dazed. His head filled with _what_.  
Then, with an accomplished groan, Bill's upper body hit the mattress and he took a couple of deep breaths. Mabel wrapped her arms around herself for comfort, shaking, sobbing silently.  
Dipper's gaze wandered between her legs where a Bill's release was now leaking out of her, slowly running down her calves. His mind was unable to grasp the true horror, the true implications of this.  
Since his thought process as a whole was still frozen, he simply stepped in front of his sister and gave her the hug she had clearly been yearning for.  
Well, a hug and several years of therapy, anyhow.  
She hungrily snuggled against him, buried her face in his shirt and sobbed, shedding tears that made his shirt cling heavily against his chest. But this was hardly the time to worry.  
Without so much as making a sound, Bill raised his upper body and hugged both twins at once, his face once again bearing that unfittingly wide smile. Mabel immediately froze and Dipper just stared at the demon with sheer disgust and hate.  
"You are a _monster_." He declared.  
Bill pushed the still motionless Mabel off his lap and got up to tuck himself back in and fix up his clothes, humming a happy tune under his breath.  
Dipper was quick to catch his sister and resumed to hold her, as the demon picked the Journal up and tipped his hat.  
"Don't cross me. Next time, I'm coming for you, Pine Tree!" Bill blinked, maybe winked, and disappeared in a flash of light.  
Dipper kept holding Mabel and simply covered her ears as Waddles hit the floor with a low _thud_ and a loud squeak.

**Author's Note:**

> See y'all in hell!


End file.
